Starry Night
by Elf Asato
Summary: [2x3] Trowa reminisces about his past with Duo.


Title: Starry Night

Author: Elf

Warnings: Sap, lime

Pairings: 2x3

Summary: Trowa remembers the past years he and Duo have spent together.

Disclaimer: Once again, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me!

Notes: Oh yeah...this whole ficlet was inspired by a Viagra magazine ad.... .

Stars represent our dreams, our hopes, and our future.  Some stars shine brighter than others and some are different colors.  Certain stars move across the sky faster and others slowly creep to the horizon.  Occasionally, there's the star that isn't a star at all, but a planet.  Sometimes they're satellites, colonies, and even airplanes.  Some dim after a while and others go out completely.

When I was fifteen, I had but a very faint star in the sky.  My goal was extremely important...but it meant nothing to me so my star continued to shine dimly, I believe.  At sixteen, though, I think my star was very bright.  I had a goal, a wish, and a dream for the future that was very important and personal to me.  That's why I think it shone bright during the first of that time...and grew increasingly until I was seventeen.  I think it's been growing brighter ever since.

"Still stargazing, eh?"

It would be next to impossible for me to not recognize that voice; the same voice I've been hearing countless times each day since I was young.  I feel nimble fingers at my temples, massaging gently as lips press softly against my head.

"It's getting chilly; you'll catch a cold," he chides softly, moving one hand to brush the bangs out of my face.  He rests his lips on my forehead and his hands move around me, his arms surrounding me in a hug.

"It's not that cold," I answer softly, closing my eyes and concentrating on the heat radiating from his arms wrapped around me.  "Why don't you sit out here with me?"  I open my eyes and look up at his skeptical face.  It surprised me when I first started to know him; I thought I was the realist and he was the dreamer, but it turns out the roles are reversed.  My love's the optimistic, concrete realist, while I'm the pessimistic, abstract dreamer.  They say we're opposites and I'm inclined to agree, but we rarely argue which surprises some people.

He throws me a mischievous look as he removes his arms from me and walks around the lawn chair to my side, sitting down in my lap gently.  Wrapping his arms around my neck, he gives me several fond kisses there and relaxes against my chest, sighing contently.  "You're right...it's not that cold."

I put my arms around him and look up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle brightly against the dull background.  I suppose that's what we're like.  He's the bright star, twinkling beautifully against a dull background...meaning me.  I can't help wanting a simple life void of unnecessary complexities, though he does say I overdo things at times.  I don't like to go out every night, but I do like it occasionally, and I like routine - the same thing everyday - but a little excitement here and there doesn't hurt.  When things change too quickly, I'm stressed easily, but my lover seems to thrive and live on changes like that.  

When we first started seeing each other, I thought our differences would be a problem.  In fact, I was all ready to call it quits because I didn't want to be in a relationship that was doomed before it started.  Even though I loved him, I was ready to do that, but I actually have Quatre to thank for not letting me ruin my life.  Even though Quatre had feelings for me, he wouldn't let me break up with Duo over that.  That's why I consider him the strongest person I know.  Little things like that amaze me, but Duo never seems too fazed about it.  It doesn't bother me that he overlooks details and it doesn't bother me when he comes to me, shoving some plan of some kind for his work in my face, asking me to look over it for anything he missed.

I remember when we first started dating; he took me to a concert that we had to ride a shuttle to.  I didn't like the music they were playing and I remember thinking it was excessively loud, but I still enjoyed it because it was time spent with him.  When it was over, he realized that he hadn't even bought tickets for the shuttle ride home.  We ended up getting home at a very late hour and since then, he's always asked me to look over for things he might have missed.  It flatters me that he had that kind of trust for me even when we barely knew each other.

"Mm, want to go inside?"

Still gazing at the stars high in the sky, I shake my head slowly and say softly, "Not really...unless you want to."

He buries his head in my neck and sighs contently, "It's fine out here.  I was just wondering if you wanted to since I'm on you."

I kiss the top of his head gently and relax against the chair.  Whenever I think of it, I'm amazed at how he's changed.  He says I've done some changing, too, but he, not being the one for details, doesn't really think much of it.  For instance, when we were younger, he would have been all over me, not being able to stand just laying here.  He would have been in my hair, under my shirt, and loving me everywhere on a night such as this.  I wouldn't have minded at all.  In fact, I don't even mind this.

Things have slowed down for us over the years.  He's no longer in such a rush to get things done, so we've started to take our time together.  Although he's physical enough, Duo's not really the intimate type like I am.  He's a born cuddler and some nights he'll just lie beside me with his arms around me and we'll remain that way until dawn.  If someone told him when we were younger that we would end up having sex once every couple of weeks, he probably wouldn't believe it.  Believe it or not, I don't mind the lack of sex too much and neither does he.

His finger reaches out and plays upon my collarbone, circling and tracing it.  It circles the hollow I have and he presses the tip of his finger into that hollow, fishing around lightly.  It tickles a little, but he replaces his finger with his tongue.  Before we started dating - before we knew how much we liked each other - he used to take me fishing.  It was after the wars and we were both sixteen.  He always had complained about how we never really knew each other well, so one day I found myself answering the door after a hard practice at the circus - Duo on my porch, carrying two rods and a tackle box, looking ridiculous in a camouflage vest and hat with sinkers sewn throughout.  He didn't ask - he told me that we were going fishing.

His tongue makes a scoop into my hollow and traces along my collarbone, nipping randomly.  I gasp slightly and he makes a trail of kisses up my neck, around to my ear, finally nibbling on my earlobe.  He sighs contently and whispers softly, his breath teasing, "Shinigami loves you, baby."  I chuckle softly and bring my hand to the back of his head, petting his soft hair gently. 

That whole "Shinigami loves you" thing...is partially my doing with Duo's creativity.  Technically, we weren't married, but we had exchanged our vows and pledged ourselves to each other.  Aside from when he proposed to me, Duo had never really gone out and told me that he loved me.  That never bothered me like it would some people because I am rarely able, even now, to go straight out and tell someone my true feelings for him.  Duo, I found out, is the same way.  Sure, he used to talk incessantly (he still does sometimes, if you catch him in a certain mood) and, even now, can still say anything and everything without batting an eye, but he has the toughest times communicating how he really feels.  I've accused him of being uncommunicative more than once, but he always responds with the old cliché, "the pot calling the kettle black."  As much as he says it, I still don't truly understand what various kitchenware has to do with hypocrisy.

It was our first day as an actual "couple" couple and we were lying in bed, enjoying each other.  He turned to me and began to say "aishiteru" when I stopped him.  That was Heero's in his own language and I didn't want that.  I wanted it to be Duo's...either a plain "I love you" or something else, but not - never - Heero's.  He just looked at me and thought for a couple of moments, finally giving me a sly smile and telling me, "Shinigami loves you, baby."  I don't mind that he's not actually saying "I love you" because I know what he means...and it's easier for him to express himself.  Only a couple of times has he grabbed me, either by my hands or face, and with all his heart told me that he loved me.

He rests his head once again on my shoulder, giving the base of my neck soft, sweet kisses.  I love that the most - his tender kisses.  Duo had moved near Catherine and I and got a job selling hot dogs at a performance.  Every couple of days we would go fishing.  It had been about a month since we started the tradition and we were out on the lake, Duo with his various creative explanations on why the fish wouldn't bite and me laughing with him as we swapped stories and various explanations.  I remember he grew silent after a while and just stared at the open water.  Worried over his lack of communication, I asked if anything was wrong.  He never stated yes or no, but he gave me a little smile and told me to close my eyes.  Curiously, I did so...and that was the first time I felt his lips on my eyelids, kissing each one gently.  I think we were both surprised that I made no attempt to stop him or even to protest.  I opened my eyes and he looked back at the water with embarrassment, his face red.  I felt my cheeks grow hot (blushing, I suppose) as I told him that it felt nice.  I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, but whatever it was, it sparked a new life for us together.

I smile openly at that memory - the fondest I have - and hug him gently, pressing my lips against his forehead.

"Mmf...wanna go inside?" he asks lazily, looking back at me as he sits up.

"...Yeah."

Maybe...whatever happened on the lake...can happen again tonight.

"Oh," he says, suddenly remembering something, "Quatre and Heero want us to come to their daughter's baby shower tomorrow...she's the one who spent over an hour deciding which portion of cake she wanted at her birthday a couple of years ago.  Do you really want to go?"

I groan, "No."  As much as I love Quatre, Heero, and all seven of their adopted children, I don't think I could stand waiting over an hour for someone to choose which piece of cake they wanted again.  "Tell them...we already have plans."

"All right, so...what would you like to do tomorrow instead?" he asks, getting up from his place beside me and stretching his hand out to help me up as well.

"Mm..." I mutter, trying to decide as I take his hand.

"...Oh that's so great!  You think of the greatest things, honey!" he smiles, mocking me.  As a peace offering, he gives me a small kiss on the lips.

"I know..." I say, kissing him back softly.

"Mm?"

Breaking our kiss, I gaze at him and suggest, "...Take me fishing...and make me feel sixteen again."

He cups my chin in his hands and brings me forward in another kiss.  Resting his nose on mine, he whispers, his eyes shining, "...Do we really have to wait until tomorrow to feel sixteen?"

I smile.  "Of course not."

Taking my hand, he leads me to the balcony door and says softly, "...Let's go inside."

I smile as he leads me, myself lost in my own thoughts.  It's really been this long...and it really started that day on the lake when we were sixteen.  ...I still can't believe we've made it this far.  

It's not stopping anytime soon, though, he's assured me multiple times.  I always ask him exactly how he knows this.  Like many things, his response for me is the same.

It's because Shinigami loves me.

~Owari~

Ah, that was nice and non-angsty - kinda...fluffy!  Hope you enjoy and here's a toothbrush to get that sickeningly sweet taste out of your mouth.... ^.^


End file.
